Refrozen by Fear
by sleeping zombie
Summary: Feared by a small group, Elsa is shot with a poisoned arrow in the shoulder. While not fatal in itself, can Anna cope when Elsa's delusions come to life? Can she cope with what she has to do to survive? Darkish near end. Complete, posting sequel. Frozen belongs to Disney, not me.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First attempt at fan fiction inspired by others on FFN. Hope you like it.

"Elsa!"

"Anna, are you back from another trip into town? What treasures did you find this time?"

"Of Course I was in town. The crafts and foods down near the docks change all the time! I even found another chocolate shop!"

"Be careful near the docks. There are some areas you don't want to go into. Anyway, haven't you finished exploring yet? You've gone out daily since we opened the gates two months ago!"

"I wouldn't go out so often if I could pry my sister away from her work. You haven't taken a day off since you created the skating rink in the courtyard!"

"I take my Sunday evenings off to be with you and Kristoff of course! Where is he?"

"He's out on another ice run. I miss him when he has to go out. Couldn't you just, you know, fill his sled a couple times so he can get back sooner?"

"You know I can't. The other ice haulers are already incensed that I gave him the title of 'Ice Master and Deliverer'. He has to compete using the same methods as everybody else. I'm in enough trouble with the other ice haulers, especially since I contracted Kristoff specifically for the ice exports in several international trade agreements."

"You're going to burn out, Elsa. Take a day off!"

"I can't. If I can't increase our ice and mineral exports to buy food, we are going to have a famine. Between the people I hurt two months ago, and all the crops I killed, we are very short. Other countries know this and are trying to take advantage of it. Arendelle needs me. I might even have to re-open trade with the duke of Weselton, as much as it pains me. People won't trust me unless I fix this. Anna, I have to negotiate with the French ambassador. I'll see you after dinner tonight? It is Sunday."

"Absolutely. I'll have the chess board ready. You won't beat me like last week. Go to work so we can have an early dinner."

Elsa giggled as she walks away. "Invite Kristoff if he gets back in time. He's always welcome."

Unfortunately for Elsa, the meeting ran late but was very productive. After a late dinner, Elsa sits down wearily at the chess board to give Anna her chance at revenge. Shortly into the game, Kai (the head servant since Elsa was a little girl) knocks on the door and comes in. Upon seeing him and the look on his face, Elsa lets out a groan.

"Your Majesty? Sorry to intrude, but the guards are having trouble with the 'Brothers of Handellin' church. They are demanding an immediate audience with you."

"They have been informed that I am unavailable on some evenings, including tonight?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. They are refusing to leave and are quite vocal. They are implying you are unwilling to discuss their concerns, and are indicating the abuse of power will continue and spread if left unchecked."

Elsa's shoulders slumped as she let out another groan. "Wonderful. Very well. Show them in. How many are we looking at entertaining?"

"Seven, my lady."

"The study sounds about right then. Ensure enough seating is available. What is the history behind the sect? I'm not familiar with them."

"They are a fanatical purist group who have spoken out against you since your powers were revealed. It is a small but steadily growing group. I have not heard of any violent exchanges, as they tend to favor peaceful methods. They have always managed to get their way through speeches, and are very vocal about their beliefs."

"Very good, Kai. I wasn't expecting so much detail on this group. Two token guards inside the study, with the normal contingent in the halls. The guards inside are there on principle, more than anything else. I will meet them in fifteen minutes."

"Very well, ma'am," intones Kai before turning to leave.

Elsa speaks in a weary voice as she turns to Anna. "I'm sorry, we will have to finish our chess game later. It's too bad Kristoff wasn't here to take my place."

"That's OK. He doesn't really like chess anyway. Something about being beaten by a girl seems to bug him." With a sigh and a dramatic pose, Anna continues as she raises the back of one hand to her forehead and peers at the ceiling. "I'll just have to console myself with chocolate, since you feel you must abandon me to the fates! Whatever will I do?"

"Oh you! You are a goof! Tell you what, save me a couple pieces of chocolate, and I promise to return as quickly as I can."

"Deal! I'm going to hold you to that. Don't make me come looking for you!"

"I won't, trust me," says Elsa with a smile. "Thanks for understanding."

"I'll be waiting. If you take too long, I'm coming to find you."

Elsa chuckled as she left the room. After a short walk to her study, Elsa enters and walks around her desk to sit down. Seven men in long flowing robes and hoods rise to bow to the queen.

"Good evening gentlemen. In what capacity can I serve you?"

"Our reason for coming is simple, Queen Elsa. We have concerns over your continued leadership, and wish you to abdicate your right to the throne forever," responded a tall man with dark hair and a goatee. "We are concerned somebody else will be hurt by your powers."

"I don't understand. Has anybody been hurt by my powers since I thawed the unnatural winter I accidentally caused. Nobody has made me aware of any further issues. My powers have been under full control since the winter was dispersed."

"This is the crux of the issue. We are concerned about your continued ability to control your powers, and your inexperience as a queen. How long before you lose control again, and how many people will be killed? With the added stresses of running a kingdom, we firmly believe that it is only a matter of time."

"These are issues I have already weighed in the first week of my return. Abdicating the throne also removes my ability to help those whose livelihood or physical well-being I affected. Until that work is completed, abdicating is not a viable option at this time."

"This is something we seriously think you should reconsider. Think of your sister, as well as the people of Arendelle. You never know who might be next."

"I'll take your request under advisement. To give a less biased opinion than my own, I will bring this to my advisors to discuss independent of me. They are the same advisors that successfully worked with my parents, and have never failed the people of Arendelle. Once I have their publically released results, I will make a final determination. Was there any other concerns you would like me to address?"

"This is our sole concern, removing the pressures of leadership from your shoulders before it causes you to lose control again. I seriously do recommend reconsidering immediately."

"I'm sorry gentlemen. I will not resign without a compelling reason to do so, and a reasonable alternative to my leadership in place. At this time, neither of these conditions has been met."

"Then you leave us no choice, Your Majesty." As he speaks, a shorter disciple comes out from behind the speaker, pulling a loaded crossbow from under his robe. The guards race forward, but not before the man can raise the weapon and fire it. The bolt whistles through the air, striking the shocked queen in her left shoulder. Such is the power of the crossbow at such a short range, the bolt passes right through her shoulder, showering the wall behind the queen with blood and bits of material torn from her dress. The queen herself is driven back a few feet before falling to the ground.

In the pandemonium that follows, more guards race in to subdue the brotherhood. After firing the crossbow, the speaker and the smaller disciple just raise their hands. As the hands go up, the crossbow is allowed to drop to the ground. The remaining five priests look on, shock and fear showing on their faces. None of the seven visitors resist the guards and peacefully allow themselves to be taken to the dungeons. Only two of the seven appear pleased with the results.

Immediately after the guards remove the priests, Elsa is taken up one level to her chambers, physicians arrive shortly after. A semi-blank look settles on the queen's face as shock takes hold.

Others in the room are attempting to deal with blood loss from both the entry and exit wounds. Slowly, the queen turns her head to look at her shoulder. Absently raising her hand, she causes a layer of ice to form across both openings, stopping more loss of the vital fluid. She just stares at the ice for a few moments before her eyes roll back in her head and she collapses.

Hours later, a puffy-eyed Anna listens to the physician reporting on the queen's condition. "The queen stopped the bleeding with her ice before she passed out, which likely kept her from bleeding to death on the spot. We kept the wound tightly bandaged as the ice melted. Other than changing the bandages and cleaning out any infections that occur, there is little more we can do. It's all up to her now, if she still has the strength. Hopefully she will awaken before too long."

"Hopefully?"

"If it takes too long, we could be looking into YOUR coronation. The hope is that it won't be necessary."

Anna nods as she chokes back a sob. "Thank you." Walking to Elsa's bedside, Anna silently takes the queen's hand. Without a sound, Anna's tears repeatedly fall on the sheets as she stares at the queen's face.

After a couple minutes staring at her sister`s face, Anna hears somebody clear their throat. "Your Highness?"

Anna turns slowly to see the guard captain looking back at her. "Your Highness, we need to know what you want done with the prisoners. Considering how vocal this group has been lately, it would be best to not wait until the queen recovers."

"Yes, of course. Let me think for a moment." After a couple minutes consideration with brief glances to Elsa, Anna slowly replies to the captain. "While the crime warrants execution for all present during the attempt on the queen, it seems that only a couple were aware were aware of the possible attempt on her life. Based on what I've heard about their reactions, only the speaker and the shooter had any knowledge of the extent of the actions taken. Do you agree?"

"That appears to be correct. Even after being placed in the dungeon, the remaining five have shunned the shooter and the speaker. While nobody has admitted or denied anything, we seem to have a 'division in the ranks', so to speak."

"My first thought is to hunt down and exterminate the whole damned cult, regardless of presence or knowledge of the actions taken." With this, Anna turns to Elsa. "However, my sister would not easily forgive me for that." Anna takes a deep breath before continuing again. "The speaker and the shooter are to be held on charges of treason and are to be publically executed for their crimes. While Elsa may consider this extreme, this type of actions must be discouraged and I believe it will be necessary to make an example. I may regret it later, but that's a chance I'm willing to accept right now. The remainder of the priests present will be exiled for their part in this. If they should be found inside Arendelle's borders after one week from today, they are to be tried for treason as well. For their sakes, I hope Elsa will be around to pass judgment if they are caught. She will likely be more lenient than I would."

"As for the status of the church sect in Arendelle, they will no longer be recognized as more than a cult by the crown and will lose any religious protections from further actions against the crown. Due to the severity of the crime, the cult will not be allowed to convene within our borders for at least five years. After this period, they may reapply for church status in Arendelle. Until then, they can freely practice their religion OUTSIDE Arendelle's borders. This time will be dependent on future actions of the cult, and the decision of the queen or… or by myself should the queen f-fail to survive."

Just the thought of Elsa dying brought on another round of tears, preventing the young lady from answering the captain further. The breakdown prevents the princess from hearing the captain's reply, "At once, Your Highness." He opens mouth as if to say more, but just closes it again after a moment. After a brief nod to those still in the room, he quietly leaves.

Anna continues sobbing into the queen's good shoulder for several minutes before she is able to speak again. Servants stand by in case she should need anything, standing awkwardly by the walls. When she does speak again, it comes out as a sobbing whisper. "I'm sorry Elsa, but I can't forgive them this time. I waited years for you to let me in, and they try to take you away again within months. I hope I did close enough to what you would want. I-I am so s-sorry."

Tears fill the redhead's eyes as she stops talking. Slowly, her head drops to the queen's shoulder again. The remaining staff, except for the physician, quietly leaves as Anna begins to sob uncontrollably again.


	2. Chapter 2

Word of the attack spreads rapidly through the city and into the countryside. While Kristoff stops in a small town to buy more carrots for Sven, he hears the news and immediately leaves the town and turns Sven towards the castle. His only stop on the way is with another ice hauler. Once Kristoff arranges for his clients to receive deliveries from the other driver (for a princely sum, bordering on extortion), he parks his sled in a safe place. Climbing up on Sven's back, he is able to make better time now that Sven is unencumbered.

Upon reaching the castle, Kristoff immediately notices the castle gates have been closed again. The castle guards immediately admit the hauler and his reindeer, thanks to the public knowledge about his and Anna's courtship. As Kristoff gets Sven to a stable hand, the guards send a runner to find Kai to advise him of Kristoff's arrival. Kai meets him as Kristoff comes through the main castle doors.

"Master Kristoff! Good of you to return so quickly."

"Once I heard about Queen Elsa, I couldn't do anything else. How is she?"

"Still unconscious. She was shot with a crossbow at close range, passing through her shoulder completely. She has lost a lot of blood, but is not getting any worse. Master Kristoff, I'm worried about Miss Anna. She won't leave her sister's side. She's been there since the attack yesterday, and has barely eaten. Currently, she is asleep in a chair, her head lying on the queen's bed. We can't convince her to leave. Fortunately, she's on the side of the bed opposite the injury, or the physician would be having trouble getting to the queen."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her. Thank you for letting me know."

"Be gentle. This came as a complete shock to her. She's not taking it well."

"I promise I will. Thank you again."

Kristoff hurries to the royal family's suites in the castle, startling several staff with his haste. Even through his concern for Anna, he notices a definite increase in the number of guards in the hallways. As he is a trusted regular visitor to the castle, the guards immediately let him pass once they recognize his face.

Peaking into Elsa's room, Kristoff notes the physician sitting at a side table. Giving him a brief nod, he turns his attention to Anna. Her clothes are wrinkled, her hair is badly tangled, and her eyes are puffy red despite the girl being fast asleep. Even asleep as she was, she still kept a near death grip on her sister's hand.

Kristoff carefully approaches and carefully separates the girls' hands. Without a word, he gently picks up Anna, cradling her in his massive arms. A single sob causes him to pause in the middle of picking her up, but the princess remained asleep. Standing up straight, he peers down at the queen. After taking note of the heavy bandaging on her shoulder and her pale face, he turns to leave the room.

Leaving Anna in her current clothes, he carefully removes her soft boots and tucks her into bed. Wanting to be present when she woke up, he pulls a chair up beside her bed to wait. It wasn't long before he remembered she hadn't eaten much. After he was sure she was settled into bed, he chances getting up long enough to get some food for Anna and a snack for himself.

Sometime later, Anna startles awake and looks around for her sister. She could have sworn she heard Elsa calling her. She still hadn't realized where she was when she heard her sister call again.

"Anna! Wake up! Please wake up!" called Elsa in a hollow sounding voice. Surprise clearly showed on Anna's face as she saw an ice statue of Elsa shaking her foot to wake her up. "Please Anna! Help me, I can't get up! Please come!" begged the icy statue.

As Anna bolted out of bed, the statue looked relieved she was getting up before she disappeared in a small flurry of snowflakes. Anna didn't hesitate before running out of her own room, down the hall, and skidding into Elsa's room.

Upon bursting into the room, Anna paled. Elsa was on the floor next to her bed. Her face showed extreme pain, and the effort was causing sweat to pour off the queen's body. As Anna raced to her side, Elsa tried to rise to her knees. Her eyes were glazed over and the attempt to rise failed miserably.

"Elsa! I'm here Elsa! I'm here!" cried Anna, tears streaming down her face. "Somebody! Anybody! Help! Get the physician, NOW! RIGHT NOW!" Anna didn't take her eyes off her sister, thankfully hearing somebody running off in response to her call.

Elsa's eyes cleared after Anna scream for help, and a brief smile crossed her lips. "Anna, you came!" whispered Elsa weakly. "Thank the gods you came. Thank the gods…" Elsa couldn't even finish showing her relief at seeing her sister before she collapsed back into unconsciousness. Her whisper came out as more of a croak than normal speech.

It didn't take long for the physician to arrive. Quickly, Anna and the physician returned Elsa to her bed. A brief examination quickly revealed the queen's throat was trying to swell shut. As the physician pulled out a short curved metal tube from his supplies, Anna gasped.

"What do you need that for?" she asked as her face became paler than that of a ghost.

"Her throat is swelling shut, preventing her from breathing or talking properly. This will keep her throat open, but will completely prevent her from talking until it is removed. She is getting a fever, and the swelling is almost like an allergic reaction to something. There is more going on here than just a wounded shoulder. It is possible she may have been poisoned by the bolt, or the wound has become infected."

"No…" gasps Anna, concern robbing her of her strength. With the physician's assistance, she collapses into her chair by Elsa's bed.

"I need a more thorough look at the wound when I next change the bandage. If we still have the crossbow bolt she was shot with, I may be able to discern more."

"I-I threw it in the fireplace after she was shot. I was angry. I'm sorry."

"Then only the wound and time will tell us if she was poisoned." By stepping between Anna's chair and the queen's head, he deliberately prevents Anna from watching as he inserts the tube. Careful, insistent pushing eventually gets the tube past the swelling. Elsa can clearly be heard breathing due to a slight whistle as the air passes through the tube. It is not difficult to see that Elsa is breathing easier.

Anna pulls her chair back to Elsa's bedside after the doctor is done, hoping her sister will wake up again. After about another hour with no change, a guard knocks on the door."

"Ummm, Your Highness? I… um… did-did you know that it is snowing in the kitchen?"

"It's what?"

"It's snowing in the main kitchen. There's more. There are about twenty small snowmen in the kitchen having a battle. Kitchen knives are being used as swords. As one snowman is 'killed', a new one forms someplace else in the kitchen to take its place. The cooks are refusing to enter the kitchen. Your Highness, we are at a loss. What should we do?"

Anna just nods, deep in thought. "As strange as it sounds, send in the guards to chop them up. Proceed to the stoves and add as much firewood as it is safe to be added. We want to make the kitchen warm enough to prevent the snowmen from reforming. Watch each other's backs as we really don't know how the snowmen will react to us or to increased heat."

"I… Yes, my lady. Right away." The guard turns to go with an uncertain look on his face.

As he leaves, Anna beckons to another guard. "Find the guard captain. We need roving patrols to all rooms of the castle. We need to know if this is an isolated incident, and if any more occurrences start. Nobody is to be left alone, and stationed guards should at least have one other guard in site at all times. Ensure this is communicated to all staff, in addition to the guards. I need to be informed immediately of any more occurrences anywhere else, no matter how big or small it is. Go now."

As the guard leaves, Anna turns to watch the queen. Elsa could be seen mumbling unintelligibly, her head moving from side to side. "I wish I knew what you were thinking," whispers Anna in a worried voice, a tear still in her eye.

Within an hour, the physician looks at Elsa's wound. With a slightly startled look on his face, he goes to work recleaning the wound before applying a new bandage. Once complete, he walks over to the princess with a troubled look on his face.

"Your Highness, may I have a word with you?"

"Is there anything I should be worried about? Is she all right?" asks Anna. The Physician hesitates before replying.

"Perhaps. Based on the wound the queen received, we either have a raging infection, or worse, to worry about. Her wound had an unpleasant odor when the bandages were removed, and has an unhealthy dark color in the skin around the wound itself. There is reason for concern."

"What do you mean by 'or worse'? Is she going to be all right?" Please don't say she is going to die.

"Best case is an infection which will go away with proper care. Based on the skin color, it is more likely she is experiencing blood poisoning or… or the bolt that hit her was poisoned to begin with. Not knowing what type of poison, if any, prevents proper treatment. Wrong treatment would only worsen her condition or kill her."

"W-will she live?" asks Anna fearfully, tears once again coming to her eyes.

"It is too early to say, Your Highness. She was in perfect health before she was shot, except for working herself to exhaustion. She has a better than average chance of survival. That said, the average chance of survival is… poor to begin with. All we can do is keep her wound clean, and change to new bandages with every cleaning. Fortunately, the bleeding has become minimal, considering the severity of the wound. I would almost hazard to guess that her magic is affecting the wound, but that could also be wishful thinking."

"Thank you," whispers Anna before returning to Elsa's side. Even in her unconscious state, Elsa's face grimaces with pain periodically, and she is highly restless as she lies in bed.

After what must have been several more hours, Anna is woken up from her place beside Elsa's bed. "My lady? Princess Anna?"

"Hmm? Yes, what is it?" asks a groggy Anna.

"We've found another ice, um, event in the castle gardens. You asked to be informed if we found anything new."

With this news, Anna immediately devotes all her attention to the guard in front of her. "What did you find this time?"

"It appears to be a village scene that keeps repeating. The ice people in the scene do not appear to be reacting to us," replies the guard. Looking at the guard, Anna notes his face is very pale.

Glancing to Elsa, she can see her eyes are open, but unfocused. Elsa's body is rigid, her muscles locked everywhere but her injured shoulder. With a groan, Anna turns to follow the guard out to the gardens.

The middle of the usually immaculate garden had become a village scene made completely from ice. Central to the scene was a fire. It flickered like a real fire but was shades of blue and made completely from ice. Near the fire were several icy villagers surrounding an icy Elsa. Shackles kept the Elsa clone in place, fear clearly showing on her face.

Off to the side of the scene was an icy Anna being held by ropes, also made from ice. The villagers were dragging Anna across the square towards Elsa. Angry shouts could be heard, although they couldn't be directly understood.

"This is freaky," mumbled a stunned Anna as she watches the scene unfold.

"Elsa could be heard pleading to the villagers. "Please, she has nothing to do with my powers, and has none of her own. Please, you have to let her go!"

"As if that is going to happen," replies a villager sarcastically. "I think you can shut your mouth, witch." Several other villagers chuckled in agreement.

"Please! It's me you want! Send her away, but let her live! I beg you – oh!" Elsa is cut off by the villager as he backhands her across the face.

"I said shut your mouth. BRING THE RED HEAD!" calls the villager as he hefts an axe. The icy Anna sobs loudly as she is brought over to an icy block of wood. She becomes hysterical as she is forced to bend over with her neck against the block.

Elsa blubbers and cries in the background. "Anna, I'm so sorry! I never wanted this to happen!"

As the villager raises his axe, Elsa begins screaming "NO!" over and over. The fear on Elsa's face makes the axe wielder smile. The real Anna turns her head as the axe descends. Elsa lets out an anguished wail as the axe connects. The icy Anna is cleanly beheaded.

"ANNA! NO, NO, No, No, no." shrieks Elsa, her volume decreasing to despairing with every word. Despair is obvious in her face and shoulders as she starts crying hard.

Two villagers drag the lifeless Anna and her head to the ice fire and unceremoniously throw them on.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Do you miss your sister already? Well, answer me!"

"Monster," is Elsa's disheartened reply.

"Awe! I think she's lonely boys! What do you think?"

"Yah!", "I wonder why?", and "Without a doubt!" are some of the replies that can be made out.

"What can we do about it boys?"

Several cruel and crude replies can be heard, but the loudest is "Let her give her sister a hug! Throw the witch on the fire!"

"You know what? Your right! A hug from her sister would warm the ice witch's heart, wouldn't it?"

As a single group, the mob walks right up to Elsa. Her only move is to look up at her captors, tears glistening in her eyes. The occasional sob breaks past her lips. An icy bruise is forming on her left cheek. She doesn't resist as several villagers grab her hands and feet. Elsa is hoisted up high on the raised hands of the mob. Moving again as one, they carry the broken queen to the same fire now consuming Anna's body and toss her in.

Loud painful screams fill the air as Elsa is burned alive. Anna cannot look as her icy sister is consumed by the fire. While the screams only lasted seconds, if felt like hours to Anna. Tears freely fall down her face.

Leaving the scene to allow Elsa's body to burn up on its own, the villagers walk off. They can be heard laughing and patting each other on back about how well they cleaned up the countryside. One can be heard saying "Anna had it easy, she didn't suffer as she died," which generates a few laughs. Soon, all that remains is the bonfire.

Within a minute of the villager's voices dying out, angry shouts can be heard. Villagers approach, dragging a struggling captive over near the fire. As shackles are placed on the captive, Anna realizes who they brought. A captive Elsa is being held in the same place they held her before.

"Bring the other one out!" shouts one of the villagers. Shortly after, an icy Anna is pulled in, hands bound as before. It doesn't take the real Anna long to realize the scene has reached the same point she walked in at before. The scene really did repeat, but she couldn't stand to watch it any further. Turning, Anna walks back near the door to return to the castle. With a churning stomach, she leans against the wall.

"My lady, what should we do?" asks one very shaken looking guard.

After a moment of silence, Anna replies without looking at the guard. "Bring enough troops out to at least match the strength of the ice villagers. When they are in place and the ice villagers leave, destroy the fire. That should break the loop. Be ready in case the villagers try to defend the fire. Don't take any unnecessary chances. And one more thing..."

"Yes, my lady?"

"If the chance comes up, smash the villager who spoke like this to my sister. Pass the word. This is obviously coming from Elsa. I'm going back to her room to see if I can figure out how to prevent more scenes from occurring. Continue to notify me of any more scenes found, here or around the city. Hopefully this will be localized to inside the castle only."

"At once, my lady," replies the guard. After he leaves, Anna turns to throw up behind a bush. With a pale face, Anna wipes her mouth on her sleeve as she walks back into the castle silently.

Walking back to Elsa's room, Anna quietly reflects on all that has happened so far. 'It wasn't bad enough that a once peaceful church group tried to assassinate her sister. Oh, no! Now I have Elsa's nightmares to contend with. This could rapidly become dangerous. I need to get people out of the castle, possible the surrounding area too. Hopefully she keeps the scenes confined to the castle.'

'Why now? Aren't we allowed to be happy, even for a little while? How am I supposed to keep up with this? Elsa could, but I'm not Elsa! Usually, Elsa had to help fix the problems I create, not the other way around! Is this what she goes through each time with me? Help me Elsa! Please get better soon!'

Pausing on her way to Elsa's room, Anna addresses a guard at his post. "I need to speak to Kai immediately. Find him and tell him I'm on my way back to the queen's room. He is to catch up with me as soon as possible. I think we need to evacuate everybody we can spare from the castle."

"At once, Your Majesty… I mean Your Highness," stutters the guard before running off.

"I'm not the queen, and I hope to avoid taking that position if I can help it," mumbles Anna sadly after the guard has left. "I'll stay Your Highness a while longer, thank you."

It doesn't take Kai long to catch up with Anna. She only managed to go around a couple corners before she heard him call her.

"Kai, thank the gods! I hope the guard told you what I want to do. We need to evacuate the castle of anybody not absolutely essential to have here. If possible, I want to get down to just the guards, Elsa's physician, maybe his assistant if he has one, and me."

"Yes my lady, a wise choice."

"Elsa would have done this immediately, not waiting like I have. I can't keep up with what I NEED to do. I don't know how Elsa did it," admits Anna quietly.

"The queen had time to become accustomed to her role as a leader. You had it thrust upon you with no notice, because the queen was seriously injured. Just having your sister injured is distraction enough, without trying to run a country, or even just a castle, as well. It will become easier."

"Thank you, Kai. I hope everyone can be as understanding as you are. For now we need to – oh, what now?"

Anna is interrupted by what sounds like a heated argument just around the next corner. After reaching the next hall, Anna wishes there was another way back to Elsa's room. Letting out a groan, Anna complains under her breath "Elsa, what are you doing now?" Two icy versions of Elsa are arguing with each other. The only visible difference between the two is the location of Elsa's single braid. One has it over the left shoulder; the other wears it over the right.

"We have to defend ourselves or our "people" will kill us! Likely Anna too! You don't want that, do you?" shouts Elsa, her braid over the right shoulder.

"Of course not. Violence is not the answer to this problem. They are just afraid. We both know what that is like! By being fair and showing kindness, our people will come around. Just you wait and see!"

"We won't last long enough for their opinions to change. We'll be dead long before that can happen. Look what they've done so far! They tried to kill us! They shot us with a poisoned crossbow bolt. Even our sister abandoned our bedside when we needed her most."

"No," mumbles Anna, too quiet for them to hear.

"I don't believe that, and if you think about it, neither do you! She wouldn't leave without a very good reason. With us unable to run the country right now, the burden falls to her. There are many other reasons she might have had to leave, other than the one you suggest."

"I had to go get her myself! She was sound asleep in her bed while we suffered trying to crawl across the floor. How do you explain that? If it wasn't for me taking action, we'd already be dead!"

"I – I didn't…" mumbles Anna uncertainly. 'How did I get back to my room?'

"I still say there is more to it than that. Without knowing the full story, I won't become the monster you suggest. Remember our ice palace on the north mountain? They tried to kill us there too, BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT WE WERE A MONSTER! We need to show them otherwise. After the winter we caused, the people need us to fix this or they will starve."

"If you won't defend us, then what about our sister? What will you do if they turn on her? Right now, they fear our power for NO REASON. They may also consider her a monster 'like us', or fear retaliation for any actions taken against us. If we don't put the 'Fear of Elsa' into them, Anna will be next after they kill us."

"NO! I won't be part of this! The defense you suggest will take their fear to intolerable levels. The actions you suggest will only bring the people's wrath faster and harder. Have you considered Anna's opinion in all of this? What will she think about us if we cause fear, destruction, and mayhem in our own kingdom? What will she think when we start killing the people we are supposed to protect? How many people must die before you feel safe? Would you kill Anna if she turned against us? I won't allow us to take this route!"

"You really want to trust her opinion on something this important? You think she is ready to make a life or death decision? She can't even keep her bedroom organized. All our fates could hang on the choice she makes!"

"Absolutely."

"Well, since we can't agree, why DON'T we let her decide this for us?" With this, each Elsa turns to address Anna directly. "Well Anna, what do you think? Are you willing to gamble your life? Are you willing to wait until somebody you DO care about DIES?"

"Don't fall for this Anna! The village's outrage and our dark actions will not soon be forgotten. You can't change your mind later, after the killing starts. The people would only come sooner. Don't let fear take control like I did for most of our lives! Neither of us could live with the results if we allow this… this slaughter to happen."

"Elsa, I don't have time for this! Please let me past!" pleads Anna.

"We need to know, Anna," says one Elsa gently.

"This can't wait. More people are going to be hurt later if you aren't strong now!" the other Elsa almost snarls.

Both Elsas stand side by side across the hallway, blocking it. Anna looks back and forth between them before a defeated look shows on her face.

"Fine. I think you're being petty, pushing this issue right now and like this. You both also have some very compelling arguments to consider. However, if you both know me like I think you do, then you'll already know how I'm going to answer. I am confident in the people of Arendelle to see through their fears and see the good we can do as princess and queen, together. I already have been dealing with the people daily on my trips to town, so I have some general insight into their actions and what they believe. You know I could never deliberately cause harm to our people. I would rather become a fugitive on the run, than become a murderer before the people give us a good reason to take action. This is also the opinion I've seen in you, and I believe your human self would side with me if she was up and walking in on this discussion. The people deserve the benefit of the doubt, not have our trust ruined by the doubts of a few fanatical people. You, me, AND the people of Arendelle are much better than that."

"That's the talk of a weakling, a fool who wants to die. I don't. We'll see about this!" screams Elsa. With that, she turns and stomps away. Looking back to the other Elsa, she barely has time to see her smiling face as she bows to Anna. A small flurry forms around her and when it clears, she is gone. That simple genuine smile made Anna feel more comfortable with her decision.

Kai walks up behind Anna, a puzzled look on his face. "Miss Anna, I don't understand. Why is this happening?"

"Elsa's powers are tied to her emotions. What we see represent Elsa's feelings, her inner battles, conflicted emotions, and even her fears. The injury and the poisoning must have weakened her control over her powers, allowing us to see them; like what we just saw here. We need to address those feelings and fears to control the results. We've been lucky far. This is why we need to evacuate the castle at least, possibly several blocks of city as well. We'll start with just the castle for now."

"Elsa has always preferred peaceful solutions, even if it is at her own expense. That's why she ran away at her coronation, to protect us from her powers. We need to react based on her preferences to control this. Fear is showing through the Elsa that walked away angry. We can't give in to that and survive. It took Elsa thirteen years to learn that, but some part of her still falls back on those fearful reactions," concludes Anna as she stares sadly at the floor.

Kai pauses to look more closely at Anna. "You've put some thought into this. Normally, you just race in hoping for the best."

"I'm trying to think like Elsa does. It's not easy for me, but it is necessary if I want to keep people from getting hurt. I think she would rather die than hurt someone. I hope it doesn't come to that. That I won't…" Anna pauses to take a deep breath, "won't have to act on that thought."

"We hope it doesn't come to that either. If I may be so bold, it's nice to see you thinking ahead like this."

"Thank you Kai. You don't know how much your support means to me. We'll see more of these events, occurrences, scenes. Whatever you want to call it, it will keep happening when Elsa is restless while she is unconscious. Whatever comes, we will have to deal with it until she can stay awake."

"Before anything happens, we have to get everybody out. That means everybody, but the guards and the physician. I would like to have it done within the next hour. That includes you and Gerda."

"Very good, but I think I'll be staying with you."

"No Kai, you're not safe here."

"You haven't had the chance to get to know Elsa… her Majesty… over the last thirteen years. I've had more contact with her on any given month than you had the whole time the gates were closed. While I can't be sure, I think you will need me."

"Elsa would never forgive me if you got hurt. You have to go too, or-"

"Then it's a good thing she's not awake for me to ask her then, is it?" interrupted Kai. "I'm sorry Miss Anna, but you need me here more. I must insist."

"I… thank you. Get everyone else out though. Ensure fires for heating laundry water and ovens are put out. Put out any fireplaces, oven should have nothing cooking on them. Move horses, pets, and any other livestock I may have missed off the grounds too."

"As you wish," says Kai as he turns away. "I'll pass the word and meet you in the queen's suite if that works for you." Kai wastes no time evacuating people after leaving Anna; she could hear him calling other castle staff as he walked down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As with other authors, reviews help me improve. Please let me know the good, the bad, the ugly, but no flames please.

As Anna passed her own room on the way to Elsa's, she could hear angry voices coming from her door. "Ugh, what now?"

Opening her bedroom door, Anna is shocked to see a ten foot tall ice version of herself shouting and somebody huddling behind a chair. Taking a closer look, Anna sees a three foot version of Elsa cowering away. With every word from the big Anna, Elsa curls further into her hiding spot. Guilt and humiliation are obvious on Elsa's features.

"And what the heck were you thinking anyway? You lock me out for thirteen years, and expect me to forgive you just like that? It was several YEARS before I heard anything other than 'go away'. You don't think I would resent that?"

"I'm Sorry," whimpers Elsa.

"Do you really think sorry cuts it after thirteen years? You've been a sorry excuse of a sister since the gates were originally closed. Even now, the best I could get for attention from you is one evening a week. I thought I had done something to drive you away until your coronation! I was guilt ridden for years, all because you felt sorry for yourself! You didn't trust me then, why should I trust you now?"

"I was scared I would hurt you again. I was trying to protect you from me."

"PROTECT ME? You almost killed me thirteen years ago, and then tried to kill me again less than a week after your coronation. I can't believe I was willing to sacrifice myself to save you from Hans! Protect me, HAH! You're deluding yourself. You're weak, spineless, disgusting, and rotten to the core! You're the DEFINITION of evil, and you don't even have the sense to know it!"

At this time, the real Anna sees an opening to step in. "Of course, if I didn't love you UNCONDITIONALLY, regardless of your actions or feelings, I would still be an ice statue right now. Trust what I say now. I believe you are a beautiful human being who has trouble trusting in her own abilities. Lean on me and we can be strong together."

"Although," chimes in the tall Anna, "I'm not sure why I would want to saddle myself with you. I don't want to carry your sorry butt for the rest of my life. I've sacrificed myself too much for you already. You're just too undependable."

"But" interrupts the real Anna, "I would willingly do so again in a heartbeat if it meant we could be together. I don't want to be alone again! I can't live like that anymore. I need you, whether you realize it or not. We are stronger together! Please, just trust me. Even if you can't trust yourself, put your faith in me. We can stand together, side by side."

Elsa looks up at Anna as she stops talking. A glimmer of hope shines in her eye, and she doesn't seem quite so small anymore. Shifting her gaze to the giant Anna, she seems to have shrunk to almost a normal size. Pressing her advantage, Anna walks over close to Elsa. Extending her hand, Anna continues to speak. "Please trust me now. I can't lose you again. I-I don't think my heart could take it. I don't want an empty heart, I don't want to be alone, and I REALLY don't want to lose you again. I couldn't bear it." Finishing her speech at barely louder than a whisper, Anna just stands there with her hand out. "Even if you won't trust yourself, trust me."

Elsa slowly reaches her hand out towards Anna's. Hesitating, Elsa looks at Anna face with uncertainty. Anna's smile and almost pleading eyes seem to have an effect on Elsa. Taking a deep breath, she places her shaking hand in Anna's. Gently, Anna pulls Elsa out from behind the chair and into a warm hug. Quietly, Anna keeps whispering a single phrase over and over again: "I love you." Glancing around, Anna can't see her icy self anywhere.

"Thank you," sobs the Icy Elsa, hugging her as if her life depended on it. "I'll never leave you again. I promise."

"I believe you. Thank you for believing in me."

"I always have," whispers Elsa.

"I have to check something. Is it alright if we go back to your room?" asks Anna.

At Elsa's nod, Anna leads her out of Anna's room, hand in hand. A guard posted in the hallway gives them a startled double-take, but Anna waves him to silence before he can speak. After a moment, he just nods mutely.

Upon reaching Elsa's room, Anna notes the temperature drops right outside the door. Alerted to something not completely right, Anna walks boldly into the room. Elsa follows her in and stays by the door.

Once she walks in, another icy Elsa is standing near the window, but the physician is nowhere to be seen. Idly, Anna notes the hair braid is over her right shoulder as she stares out the window. Glancing at the bed, Anna can see a woman's shape completely covered by the blankets.

"You're here too soon," says the new Elsa without turning around. "You need to go away. You shouldn't be here right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to feel guilty for what needs to happen. You need to leave so I can complete my task."

"You're not making sense. Can you be more clear?"

"I don't want to have to hurt you. Not in the future, and not now." Anna gives the icy Elsa a startled glance before surveying the room again. This time Anna notes a blood trail from the bed to a changing screen.

"What have you done?" asks Anna as she walks to the screen.

"I'm saving everybody from me. I'm afraid I've had to make some sacrifices to complete my task. You don't know how sorry I am."

Anna gives a puzzled look to Elsa before looking behind the blind. There lies the missing physician, his open eyes gazing at the roof, the metal breathing tube projecting from his chest just to the right of his heart. Anna's eyes fixate on the breathing tube for a minute before her eyes go VERY wide. Jerking her eyes to the bed, Anna wonders how Elsa could possibly be alive without the breathing tube.

Quickly walking over to the bed, Anna pulls the covers back to the monarch's waist. Sweat is pouring off her body. Elsa was breathing on her own, but it was shallow and raspy. Other than slightly bluer lips than normal, her skin didn't show any signs of a lack of air. The breathing tube must have affected the swelling enough to keep the airway open without it.

Looking down to her shoulder, Elsa's skin was off color near the wound site, and was giving off a decidedly unpleasant odor. The bandages looked like they were long overdue for changing. As Anna reaches for the bandages, she hears the bitter, icy Elsa ask "What are you doing? Don't touch her body!"

"Stop! Don't touch Anna!" shouts the meek Elsa, surprising everyone. With quick strides, she puts herself between the bitter Elsa and Anna.

"She needs to leave the queen alone. It's for her safety!" retorted the bitter Elsa.

"Think about what happens when she dies! Anna will be alone again. Are you going to kill Anna in the name of keeping her safe? That doesn't make ANY sense!"

"It won't matter to us. You and I will be gone when the queen dies. While I wouldn't kill Anna, more sacrifices may be necessary. At least it would be the last time we hurt her, and then she would be safe from us!"

"And how will she feel afterwards, now that she knows what you are trying to do? She'll have nobody to help her with the loss of her sister. She has no other close family!"

"I-I have to stop her," the bitter Elsa says in an uncertain voice.

"No."

"Why not? What possible reason could you have to allow her to save us?"

"Because I trust her more than I trust us!" shouts the usually meek Elsa. The bitter Elsa takes half a step back in surprise and shock. The movement allows Anna to see around her protector to see the dagger in her hand.

Anna's face pales at the danger she was actually in. 'Well, that's a first. At least it has always been an accident up to now. I didn't think she could bring herself to hurt me. Guess I know better now.'

"Thank you for your trust, Elsa. I'm going to trust you BOTH to let me help her. Please," says Anna as she turns back to her sister on the bed. With deliberate effort, and no small amount of fear, Anna ignores both the icy Elsas in an attempt to prove her trust.

Hands trembling, Anna opens and removes the old dressing. 'I can't rebandage this! There is puss coming from the wound. I need to clean it first.' Glancing at the changing blind, Anna thinks to herself 'I'm no physician! I don't think Elsa would allow anybody else this close to her though, not without winding up like the physician. Gods, I hope I'm right about her."

Anna rises and goes to a water pitcher on Elsa's dresser. Retrieving a cloth and filling a bowl of water, she slowly returns to the bed. A quick glance to the icy Elsas tells her that the meek Elsa is standing ready to protect her as she works. The other Elsa is standing off to the side, looking confused and lost.

Returning her attention to the wound, Anna starts talking quietly to her sister. "I don't know if you can hear me, but please Elsa, don't give up. Don't die on me. I need you." begged Anna as she carefully attempts to clean the wounds. Tears fall as she speaks.

After about half an hour of careful cleaning, the job was complete. Elsa's head tossed and turned throughout the arduous process. Blood still seeped from the wounds, but the flow appeared to be minimal. Replacing the bandage, Anna did her best to avoid causing more pain to her sister.

Once Anna is done with her patient, she turns to speak to the bitter Elsa. "I need to move her to another room. We have to remove the physician's body and clean up the blood. We can't wait until staff returns to do this though. Can I trust that when the time comes, you'll allow me to have help moving her to my room?"

With a nod, the bitter Elsa slowly moves to a nearby table. Flashing the injured Elsa a weak, sad smile, she places the dagger on the table. Straightening up, her body starts to come apart in a small flurry of snow. Still weakly smiling, she just stands there until there is nothing left of her icy body. Anna could have sworn she heard her say "interesting" at the last second.

Turning to the meek Elsa, Anna haltingly asks "you - you're not going to leave me too, are you?"

Shaking her head, she replies with a smile. "No. My time here has actually been long over. I – I was supposed to go when you stopped my abuse. Because of the love and trust you've shown me, you have extended that time. I managed to stay BECAUSE you needed me, and my help. That and I have to prove to you and to myself that you really can trust me."

Anna, tearing up, races forward and envelopes her savior in a warm hug. "You can stay with me forever if you want. I couldn't do this without you."

After a few minutes, Kai finally returns to find the princess still hugging 'Elsa'. Anna turned to him after releasing her icy savior. "We need to move the queen to my room immediately. Set up a chair on one side of my bed. Put a cot on the other side, where the wound is, so I have a place to sleep. Nothing heavy, so we can move it to check the wound easily."

"Very good, my lady. If I may ask, where is the physician? Queen Elsa was not to be left alone for any reason."

Taking a deep breath, Anna reached down and pointed out the blood trail to Kai. His face paled as he realized the connection. "He is behind the blind. We found him there when we got here." Anna has to pause to take several deep breaths before she can continue, tears once again threatening to fall. "Elsa is losing her will to live. The physician was 'counterproductive' to that idea, and had to be 'sacrificed'. Because she still cares for me deep down in her heart, I am being allowed to do more things than anybody else, at least without coming to harm."

"Nobody is to interact with the living ice except me, or by my direction. Be sure the guards are informed. So far, Elsa's ice creations are still reacting to me in a good way. Elsa has even given me a protector, somehow. I have to return the favor by protecting her any way I can. Please get her one of Elsa's non-ice belts so I know whom I can trust. She has proven herself to me in multiple instances through words and deeds. I would trust her with my life, and I don't want her hurt for ANY reason." The icy Elsa and Anna trade shy smiles at this point.

After placing the belt on 'Elsa', Kai walks over to the bed and gently picks up the queen. The three of them walk quietly to Anna's room. While Kai places the queen in Anna's bed, Anna talks to the guards stationed in the hall. After being requested to remove the physician's body, he walks off with a pale face.

'If I have to see another pale face after I talk to somebody, I'm going to be sick,' thinks Anna sadly.

After ensuring the queen is resting comfortably, Anna turns to the icy Elsa. "I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to be blunt. Please don't take any offence, as I really don't want to hurt your feelings. If I keep calling you Elsa, everybody will get very confused. I know I have trouble keeping everything straight as it is. Would you, I mean, if you don't mind, of course, c-could I give you a new name? I was thinking Hazel is a nice name. But if you have another preference, I would gladly use it instead, if you are willing to use another name, of course."

'Oh gods, do I sound pathetic, or what?' thinks Anna sarcastically. 'I haven't been this flustered in at least a few hours!'

"Hazel would be lovely, thank you. For a minute there, I thought you were going to ask me to leave forever."

"I'll never ask that. Should something change between us, I would never stop you from choosing to leave. I would miss you greatly if you did, though. I won't ever ask you to leave, except maybe for your safety. I – Hazel?

"Yes?"

"I-I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this. I'm not Elsa, and I don't think like her. Don't know how she keeps making these decisions so quickly or effortlessly. The physician died because I wasn't fast enough. Elsa would have been able to save him, if our positions were reversed."

"It's not as easy for her as it looks. Many times, she looks more confident than she really is," whispers Kai. "Often, she doesn't really know the consequences of her decisions as she makes them. I've overheard her talking to herself in the study on several occasions, trying to convince herself that she has made the correct decisions for the good of all.

Everybody turns to Elsa as her mumbling interrupts their conversation. "Do you want to… snowman?"

"Oh no! Elsa, please give me a break. Everybody be ready. Whatever she talks about could very easily become real, and possibly very deadly." Anna just watches Elsa, waiting for the guards to find something new. Elsa, for her part, just lies on the bed. Her eyes are open again, but glazed over. Unfortunately for Anna, she doesn't have to wait long.

"Miss Anna, there are more ice people that have been found. Two young girls made from ice are playing in the ballroom."

Giving Anna a sideways glance, Kai is the first one to respond. "I… really think we need to see this one."

Following the guard, Anna, Hazel and Kai quickly head for the ballroom. As she passes a group of four guards, she pauses to ask two of their number to post themselves beside the door INSIDE Anna's room. She is emphatic with the guards that they are not to be in the room alone for even a second, for their safety.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: by far the shortest chapter of the ones I've written, but I promise to update again soon. Updating early because of length.

Anna and friends are treated to a strange sight when they enter the ballroom. Snow is falling and much younger versions of Anna and Elsa are playing in the snow. It does not take long for the girls to build the first version of Olaf, inanimate of course. Soon, Elsa is pushing Anna and Olaf around on the icy floor using her powers.

A voice from behind the older Anna causes her to jump. "You and Elsa were caught playing like this many, many times," says Kai.

"What? I don't remember that!"

"After a playtime accident involving Elsa's powers, you were both taken from the castle by the king and queen. When everybody returned, you had no memory of Elsa's powers. That was when we closed the gates, thirteen years ago."

"Catch me!" shouts the young Anna.

"Gotcha!" replies a young Elsa, creating a snow pile under the princess.

Anna, Kai, and even Hazel watch in fascination as young Anna shouts "Again!" A couple of more jumps and the snow piles Elsa is creating are getting higher and higher.

"Slow Down!" cries a worried young Elsa, barely able to keep up with Anna's jumps.

Suddenly, everything seems to slow to half speed. As young Anna jumps off the latest snow pile, young Elsa slips and falls to the ground, unable to catch her sister.

"Anna!" screams a panicked young Elsa, reaching out to her sister, although there is no chance of reaching her across the large room. A blast of frosty air erupts from her hand, striking Anna in the right temple just above the hairline, and pushes her back into the side of the previous snow pile.

With a groan, young Anna slides and rolls down the pile, unconscious. Immediately, young Elsa runs over and puts her sister's head onto her lap. A single lock of hair goes white, right where Anna was struck by Elsa's magic. The older Anna raises her hand to her own hair in the same spot, awe on her face.

The scene changes to a frantic horseback ride to find the trolls. Anna can see and hear the conversation as her memory was altered to protect her.

Again, the scene shifts to one Anna knows all too well, but from inside Elsa's room. Anna can hear herself knock and ask Elsa to come out and build a snowman. Tears stream freely down Anna's face as she watches. She remembers years and years of asking Elsa to play, build a snowman, or just do anything with her. Every time the younger Anna asks, Elsa either ignores her or tells her to "go away."

Looking at Elsa's face, Anna can see the anguish there every time she sends Anna away, over and over, for years on end. Regardless of the pain, she still seems to look forward to hearing Anna's voice. Elsa would often cry into her pillows to prevent Anna from hearing, have uncontrolled weather inside her bedroom, or be generally afraid to touch anybody. Often Elsa would sneak out at night to watch Anna sleep, but she always left if there seemed to be any chance of Anna waking up. There is even a scene where young Elsa tells her parents not to touch her anymore so she won't hurt them by accident. That had to be eight to ten years before the coronation. 'She hadn't had direct human contact in that long?' thinks Anna.

"Is this for real?" whispers Anna, shocked and tears flowing down her face still.

"I believe so. I think she is reliving growing up in her current delusion. From what little I am aware of, it seems exceedingly accurate," answers Kai.

"This is exactly what Elsa saw, remembering giving Anna her white lock of hair, and all the rest. This is what caused the gates to be closed. She couldn't control her powers properly until that day you were frozen into solid ice. Even now, she practices long into the night instead of sleeping, to refine her control."

"Fear will be your enemy, eh?" comments Anna. "That's an understatement. We also wouldn't be standing here like this if that cult didn't fear her."

The scene continues over the years, showing the coronation, running away over the fjord, and raising the ice palace. Anna's visit to the palace plays through, including Elsa's attempts to regain control over her powers after Anna left. Elsa had no idea that Marshmallow, the giant snowman, literally did throw Anna and Kristoff down the stairs, because of the fear her lack of control was having on the queen. Next Elsa is watching from near the door as Hans arrives, dismounts, and start walking towards the staircase to the palace.

Suddenly the scene pauses when Hans starts fighting Marshmallow. Snow starts swirling around the scene and soon the scene is gone, snow and all.

"That scene… never completed," says Anna, looking around stunned. With a quick turn in the general direction of the family wing, Anna calls out "Elsa!" and starts running back to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Bursting into the room, Anna can see nothing out of place. The guards are there, looking at her nervously because of how she entered. Crossing quickly to the bed, she looks down into the queen's face and sees Elsa smiling at her.

"You're back. Hi," says Elsa weakly.

Anna squeals in relief before jumping on the bed to hug her sister.

"Ahh! Annaaaaa, OWWW!" cries out Elsa, pain evident in her expression. Just as fast as Anna scrambled on to the bed, she now scrambles off not touching the queen any more than necessary.

"Too hard! Sorry! I'm Sorry! Did I hurt you? OBVIOUSLY! Are you going to be OK? Please don't be mad with me! Tell me you're going to be OK!" wails Anna, starting to cry.

"I'm fine. I'll live. The stars will fade when the pain settles down, relax. What happened? I remember getting shot and then everything went dark."

"Well, it's complicated." After a confused look from Elsa, Anna dives into an explanation, talking very fast. "First you froze ice over your wounds to stop the bleeding, before you passed out. Shortly after, things we presume you have been dreaming about have been occurring in various areas of the castle. We are assuming what we see mirrors the dreams in your head. You've been delirious for some time, projecting all over the castle. Fortunately, we only found these projections inside the castle grounds. Only one injury has occurred because of these projections, but now that you're awake, you can stop projecting, right?"

"What? Slow down! I-No! I couldn't do that, could I? I wasn't awake to direct my powers, and they need some kind of direction to work… don't they?"

"Elsa, whatever has been going on with your powers has been happening all over the castle. We think it was caused by a poisoned crossbow bolt. Because of the unpredictability of what we saw, we evacuated everybody we could from the castle. We've had snowmen fighting each other with kitchen knives, a morbid village scene that kept repeating in the gardens, and two ice statues debating the best course of action in the halls. One ice statue even tried to kill the real you."

Elsa just lies on Anna's bed, her face going so pale that a ghost almost had more color. "Anna, why am I in your room and not mine?"

"Elsa, we have to clean up some blood in your room. You were moved here until that could be done. We haven't had the staff in the castle to get the cleaning done."

"It wasn't my blood, was it?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Just answer me! It wasn't my blood, was it? You said there was one injury because of my delirium. That was it, wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't your blood."

"I remember, barely, the physician was arguing with somebody, suddenly my throat feeling like it was being ripped out, and then silence. Where is the physician now? He's not here, is he?"

"No, he's not here."

"Anna, how bad did I hurt him?"

"Elsa, don't worry about him. What is important right now is-"

"Just answer me, how bad?"

Anna just stands silent for a minute, staring off to the side, wondering how much she should tell Elsa. Looking back to Elsa's face, Anna could see tears forming in the queen's eyes. "Elsa – he never left your room. It's his blood we need to have cleaned up. One of your ice golems killed him before she was going to kill you. I wasn't in time to save the physician, but I did prevent your death."

Elsa couldn't hold back any further as she began to sob. Tears flowed freely down her face. Anna was wracking her brain to find anything positive about the situation. Looking around, her eyes locked on Hazel and she smiled.

"Elsa, some good did come from this. I've seen many things, allowing me to understand you much better. I've seen the pain you've had sending me away all these years, and why. I feel I've come to know you much better as a person, and my pride for having you as a sister has only increased. Also, you must have realized on some level what was happening while you were unconscious. You graced me with the best protection you could, under the circumstances. After stopping a scene where I was bullying you, one of your creations stood by me after they should have faded away. To avoid confusion, she has taken the name of 'Hazel'. She has been totally loyal and trustworthy. I consider her a true friend. She protected me from the same golem that hurt the physician, while I changed your bandages. I would never consider her a golem like the other statues, and she has been a real guardian angel." Anna pauses a moment, turning her head. She is unable to meet Elsa's eyes as she continues.

"I've also learned a lot about myself because of your ice scenes. I have seen how my impulsive behavior caused our first accident when the gates were closed."

"Anna, you were only five years old-"

"Let me finish. It happened again many times after, until it caused another accident at your coronation. I guess I really did do something to drive you away, and I'm sorry. It's also shown me about what it means to try and think ahead more, as I try to do what you would want with Arendelle. I don't think ahead like you do, and it has been so hard trying to live up to the high standards you reach so easily."

"Anna-"

"Please, this is hard enough for me to say. Just let me finish." Anna looks back to Elsa before speaking again. "The point is that I love you, and I really need you. You anchor me and keep me from going too far. You inspire me to greater things, or to see reason when I'm making bad decisions. I-I'm actually scared of the trouble I'd get into without you here. I just have one small request."

"Oh?" inquires Elsa with tears in her eyes, this time due to Anna's ramblings.

"No more crossbow bolts to teach me responsibility, OK?

"It's a deal," chuckles Elsa through her tears. Worry and doubt can still be seen lining Elsa's eyes. Anna just sits there in silence until Elsa falls back to sleep again. Once Elsa is soundly asleep, Anna allows her own tears to flow again.

"You know, you are a very annoying princess. I'm getting very, VERY tired of your constant interference."

The hair on the back of Anna's neck stands on end as she turns to confront the speaker. Near the door stands another icy Elsa, her braid lying on the wrong side. Anna smiles very slightly as she makes a mental note of the difference. It has been consistent with the adversarial Elsa up to now.

"Elsa is fully unconscious again, or you wouldn't see me. It's no big secret. 'Hazel' could have told you that if you had just asked. I thought you were smarter than that. I guess I was wrong."

"Really, I don't think I believe that. If that were true, Hazel wouldn't have been here when Elsa was awake. Can you explain that?"

"Stupid girl! Hazel has moved beyond being a projection to become a new entity. She smarter than Olaf or Marshmallow, but how much more so remains to be seen. You could say you now have another sister, as they share many of the same memories, right up to the moment Hazel accepted her new name. From that point on, she's been making her own decisions. While she's not nearly as stupid as Olaf, she's also nowhere near as bright as the original Elsa. Probably about as pathetic as you are, in reality."

"Well, rather than continue such a pleasant conversation, why don't we get down to business, and you tell me what you want. Sound fair?"

"Pathetic and cheeky too! I think Kristoff would call it 'feisty', but I think cheeky is more accurate. Discussing your many failings is not why I'm here though. I've arranged an encounter with an old friend. You met him at the ice palace actually. He should be here shortly. To even the odds, I've arranged a surprise for you too. You'll learn even more about your sister, if you can figure out what the surprise is. You won't be able to access it until he arrives though. Think fast or he'll take you out rather quickly. Personally, I'm betting heavily on him. Good bye for now, my sweet. Oh, and good luck," quips the Elsa. Her body starts to break up into snowflakes until there is nothing left. Echoes of her laughter persist much longer after she is gone.

"Bitch," mumbles Anna.

"She is doing this for a reason. It is more than just distracting you. I… think it may be related to me," piped up Hazel hesitantly.

"What do you mean? Relates to you how?"

"She wants to be permanent, like me. The difference is that she wants something else first."

"This darker version of Elsa isn't looking to take over my Elsa's body, is she? This is so confusing. What can I call her other than Elsa to keep this straight in my head? There have been too many Elsas already."

"For the love of the gods, NO! The more you differentiate her from Elsa, the more permanent she becomes. I think you banned her from taking Elsa's body when she lost the debate against herself and YOU decided against her. She's looking for a way to use your love of Elsa to power her permanency and whatever her other goals may be. When you renamed me, and indicated your strong feelings for me, and genuinely meant it, YOU made me permanent forever. Elsa had very little to do with that. To you, I am very grateful. She would just use you until she gets what she wants, and then you'll get the same treatment as the physician."

Suddenly, a loud roar echoes in the distance. Instantly, Anna's face goes pale.

"Oh no, not Marshmallow! I've got to get him somewhere he won't hurt anybody. With his strength, he could easily kill somebody." Anna casts a worried glance out the window, but it instantly freezes over. Turning to the queen, Anna can see she is still unconscious. A slight frown is on Elsa's face, despite her condition. Since looking out the window is not an option, Anna heads for the door. Hazel's shout stops her in her tracks.

"Anna! Look! How? Look at your footprints!"

Looking back, she sees that the path she walked across the room since hearing Marshmallow roar is covered in frost. Each place she had stepped, for six inches centered on her footprint, is actually covered in ice. Pausing, Anna tries to think back. The last time Anna saw this was when Elsa ran across the fjord on her coronation day. Suddenly, Anna's eyes go wide. Quietly, she mumbles "learn more about your sister."

Placing her hand on the door, palm out, Anna concentrates and the door instantly ices up. Waving her hand across the door clears the ice as fast as it had formed. Anna stops and stares at her hand until another roar from Marshmallow brings her back to reality. "I have Elsa's powers, somehow."

"The frost on the window and the floor, that's Elsa's fear response. It's responding to you instead?"

"Of course! Your right! Come on, we have to stop Marshmallow before he hurts anybody."

Anna races from the room, Hazel close on her heels. Outside is a scene of total mayhem. Marshmallow has already broken through the castle gates, and guards with long pikes are trying to repel the giant snowman. Unfortunately for the guards, Marshmallows brute strength is rendering almost all weapons ineffective. Every swing he makes either smashes some guard's weapon, splinters a pike, or sends a guard flying twenty feet through the air. Snowfall in the courtyard is making the footing treacherous for the guards, but is at least cushioning their falls.

"Clear the courtyard! NOW!" roars Anna.

Upon hearing the princess, marshmallow turns to her and growls "Feisty-pants!"

Stunned hearing that name from the giant snowman, Anna takes a moment to get her thoughts in order. "Oh, let it go already!" she mutters.

Reaching down, Marshmallow gathers up ice chunks, snow, and debris from various shattered weapons to make a snowball three feet across. His big eyes gleam brightly as he throws it at her.

Anna, stunned by the speed of the attack, crosses her arms in front of herself to ward it off. She just has time to think 'Oh yes, block it with my arms instead of diving out of the way. Good job Anna!' Immediately upon crossing her arms, a giant ice shield shaped like a wedge rises in front of her from the ground. The impact of the snowball on the point of the wedge splits it into halves which are redirected to pass on either side of Anna. From the left, she hears wood splinter from the impact. From the right, she hears a gasp, and the sound of breaking glass.

Taking time to look to the right, Anna is shocked to see that the sound of broken glass was actually Hazel's icy body being pulverized by the broken part of the snowball. Everything from the waist down is shattered into various size chunks. One arm has broken off and is lying several feet away from the battered torso.

A murderous glint shines in Anna's eyes as she turns back to the snowman. In a sudden rage, she raises her arms and horizontal icicles form on the wall behind her. Bringing her arms down sharply, she points at her foe. Icicles can be heard breaking away from the wall, and fly through the air. It doesn't take them long to embed themselves in the snowman, making him stagger. As he stands up straight, Anna can hear him chuckling.

"I'm not done yet," mutters Anna. Still pointing her right arm in the direction of the snowman, Anna makes a fist, and then quickly spreads her fingers. Loud detonations and flying snow occur repeatedly over the next several seconds, often punctuated by roaring from the snowman. Eventually, the only thing heard in the courtyard is Anna's heavy breathing.

"HAZEL! Are you OK? I'm so sorry! I'll fix you up right away!" Waving her hand and concentrating on repairing the damage, Anna is dismayed to see nothing happen. A second attempt gets the same result.

Kneeling next to Hazel, tears are once again streaming down Anna's face. "I don't understand. Why can't I help you?"

"Thank you, my friend, for believing in me," Hazel rasps hoarsely. With these final words, Hazel's eyes frost over.

"Well done, Anna! Well done!" says a familiar voice sarcastically.

"Go away," Anna quietly chokes out.

"I didn't think you had it in you. Quite spectacular, really. Tell me, what does it feel like to be a killer?"

"I told you to GO AWAY! Just FUCK OFF!" screams Anna, bordering on hysterical.

Anna can hear the speaker walking toward her. As she stops on the other side of Hazel's lifeless form, Anna looks up to see an icy Elsa, her braid on the wrong side. "You realize she was solid ice, not moldable snow like Olaf or Marshmallow, right? There will be no putting her back together. I didn't really think I was ready to channel Elsa's powers to you yet, but I guess I'm better than I thought. By channeling Elsa's powers through Marshmallow, you lost them when you defeated him. Of course, I prevented him from accessing those powers. That would have been completely unfair. I guess you could say that taking Hazel out was just a bonus."

"You MONSTER! You Bitch!" cried Anna, fresh sobs making her chest heave. "Why?"

"Why? Haven't you figured it out yet? Oh dear, I guess your even slower than I thought. When I become a permanent resident of 'your world', I want to bring a souvenir with me from Elsa. Since Elsa was shot, I've become better at controlling her powers than she is. I want to take that control with me. That way, she can't be the monster everybody expects. Oh, and by the way, I wasn't kidding when I called YOU a killer. First, you killed Hazel protecting yourself from that snowball. Then, you blew up Marshmallow. Third, there is that nice young man who stayed to help you against the big, bad snowman! You didn't see him creeping up behind Marshmallow, did you? Defending you is a very dangerous business. Maybe you should just stop having defenders and less people will have to die."

With Elsa pointing past the remains of the snowman, Anna could now see the crumpled form of an Arendelle guard. His right shoulder and the right side of his face were mangled masses of shredded flesh.

"You threw your icicles so hard at the snowman, some of them passed through him. You knew that right?"

"No," whispers Anna in a shocked voice.

"Pity. Unfortunately for him, one went through his shoulder near his neck and pinned him to the wall. You should have seen the blood fly as YOUR ice spear exploded! It was better than Chinese fireworks! I'm so proud of you Anna! I couldn't have done it better, although hitting him below the belt could have been interesting too. Maybe next time," taunted the icy Elsa mercilessly.

Anna, finally accepting what she had done in anger, broke down into a wailing cry. Her attempt at a shocked "no" was completely drowned out by her uncontrollable sobbing.

"You know, you just survived THREE of Elsa's biggest fears: Being unable to protect those you love, using her powers to hurt somebody due to her anger, and accidentally killing somebody using her powers. She did better than you at avoiding directly trying to murder somebody. She sent Hans home, while you utterly DESTROYED Marshmallow in a single attack. The only difference about the accidental killing is that Elsa sees you in the poor guard's place. Poor baby, it's all right! It actually does get easier with every kill you make." Anna lurches up from the ground, animalistic rage in her puffy eyes, only to see the laughing Elsa disappear again.

Anna just stands there bawling, teardrops littering the ground, shoulders heaving with each violent sob, and clenched hands wishing she was holding that bitch by the throat. Suddenly, Kai stands in front of the tortured princess, and takes her into a gentle hug. For a few minutes, Anna cries uncontrollably into Kai's shoulder as she clings to him. "There, there, Miss Anna. It will be all right. We'll stop that evil… thing. I'm not sure how yet, but we WILL find a way." Anna just nods before burying her head in his shoulder again, a new round of uncontrollable weeping draining the princess of all her energy.

Returning to Anna's room, Kai vainly tries everything he can think of to wake the queen. The only other option he can think of is one he refuses to suggest, taking the queen's life before her internal nemesis can cause any more harm. Anna, numb from shock, just sits in a chair weeping. The look on her face is little better than that of a lost child's. Tears have long since ran out, causing Anna's eyes to sting and be very puffy.

"Miss Anna, I can see what that thing is doing, but I cannot see why. From what I know of the queen's early years, she is taking the worst of Elsa's fears and exposing you to them in a very short time. The next one hits before you can recover from the previous experience. Your reaction now is obviously what she wants, but I cannot see to what end."

"She's making it hard for me to think by keeping me off balance. I-I'm not sure why," answers Anna shortly.

"Is it possible there is still a way for you to stop her… somehow?"

"How can I fight this? I'm fighting a part of my sister. I know that if she becomes separate from Elsa with all her powers, the price we will all pay is beyond comprehension. But this is Elsa, and it's a strong part of her. I may have better morals, but I don't have her strength. How many more people HAVE to die before she is happy? There may be less damage if… if we just let her win. I can't fight her anymore. I…give up. She wins, I guess."

"Miss Anna, NO! After all you've done to bring Elsa back to everybody, to her kingdom, to us, and especially to you, you can't stop now! You've been stronger than all of us put together, INCLUDING ELSA. You knew what you had to do when she was overcome by fear at her coronation. You're the only one to recognize it as fear to begin with. You reached out, found her at her ice palace, and tried to get her to return. You went out on that ice to find Kristoff, and protected Elsa instead of saving yourself, knowing you would likely die by doing so. That was just a few short months ago. You've gone through so much to protect Elsa. You've invested a lot of effort in her. Don't abandon her now! She… she needs you still."

"Kai, I'm spent. My energy and strength has been used up. I've even killed people. I've caused nothing but death trying to help her this time. I let the physician die through carelessness, and my actions directly caused Hazel and that guard to die. I failed. I'm not worthy of your praise."

"Then why does this… thing continue to try and wear you down, even if you are beaten. There is something she is scared of, and YOU are the key. You can't give up now. If you do, you're as good as killing your sister too. That thing will kill Elsa to keep herself safe, and likely you too. NOBODY will be safe. You're the only one who had any idea what to do, or any effect on the events from Elsa's mind. Without you, we are all lost."

"I can't, Kai! I'm not strong enough. There's nothing left in me to give," whined Anna.

"Then lean on me for strength. I believe in you, but I cannot fight this fight. We need YOU."

"I don't know if I can, Kai. I don't even know how to fight her anymore."

"Then we'll do it together, somehow. Think Anna. You hold the key to defeating her. What do we know about her?"

"Sh-she's an evil ice creature that is slowly gaining more and more control over Elsa's powers. She doesn't have enough control yet to take the powers completely for herself. When I first saw her, I sided with a compassionate Elsa against her. She is obviously tormenting Elsa as well by drawing out these images. That would make gaining control over Elsa's powers easier, I guess. She's doing the same type of torment to me, to stop my interference and weaken my own will to fight." Anna has to pause at this point to compose herself, obviously being on the verge of crying again.

"She set up that scene where I killed that guard… AND HAZEL! Of Course!" Anna looks to Kai with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "I may know a way to beat her. It may not work, but it is the only thing I can think of to try."


	6. Chapter 6

"Just tell me what you need me to do."

"Get me some nails. I'll be nailing into wood, but they shouldn't be too long. About ten to fifteen nails, an inch long would be about right, definitely not shorter. And a hammer, of course. The rest, I need to do myself."

"Immediately, my lady," responds Kai with a confused look on his face.

"Trust me, Kai."

"Always."

"Bring the supplies here as quick as you can. I'll make other preparations and check on Elsa's wound while I'm waiting." Kai nods and quickly leaves the room. Anna stares at Elsa's body for a minute before saying "We may have a chance yet."

After about twenty minutes, Kai returns, hammer and nails in hand. "Put the nails on the table by the window. I'm not ready for them yet. Bring the hammer over here, by Elsa. Help me finish checking her out."

Elsa, for her part, was completely unconscious. With new bandages and a clean wound, Anna turns to Kai. "I need to finish preparing. If she appears now, I won't be able to stop her. You won't be able to help me prepare further, but you do have another important task. I need you to go down to the castle gate and wait. If you don't hear from me within two hours, assume the worst. I will come down by then, or… I'll be dead. If I fail, it will be up to you to find a way to beat her. DON'T ARGUE this time, please. You can't help me, it'll take too long to explain, and I can't protect you. If I fail, I need somebody I can trust to try and stop her."

"I… don't agree with you Miss Anna, but I understand. I-I'll wait ONLY two hours before sending guards to check on you. May the gods smile upon you."

"And to you as well, Kai. I'll be watching to make sure you make it to the gate. Thank you."

Kai reluctantly leaves the room, casting a worried glance back before closing the door. Staring out the window, one hand on the glass, Anna watches him as he crosses the courtyard to the gate before taking a deep breath. Turning, hammer in hand, Anna is shocked to see the dark Elsa standing in the middle of the room.

"Are you ready yet, Anna?"

Glancing around, Anna can see the nails are now missing from the table. "I think you already know the answer to that," sighs Anna.

"You might as well give up, Anna. You can't win. I'm too many steps ahead of you."

Anna's shoulders slump in defeat. "Fine, you win. Would you consider a plea bargain? It would actually make things easier for you."

"Bargaining with the devil when you have nothing to back it up? This should be good. No guarantees princess, but I'm willing to listen," replies dark Elsa with raised eyebrows.

Taking a deep breath, Anna proposes her offer. "You want to be permanent. I want the people of Arendelle to be safe. If I promise to work willingly towards making you permanent, will you promise to keep the people of Arendelle safe, including my sister?"

"And why would I do that? I don't see any benefit for me, considering you have already given up."

"I will complete my end of the deal first, willingly working to make you permanent, and trusting some part of Elsa's honor is in you to keep your end of the bargain. Once that is done, the people of Arendelle and, more importantly, my sister will NEVER trust me again. I won't be able to face them. I'll be completely alone. I'm willing to make this final sacrifice to ensure their safety. That doesn't answer your question though. Here is what I offer to sweeten the deal. As an outcast of Arendelle, I will submit myself to you willingly, OUTSIDE the protection of the bargain, so long as you honor your end of the deal. I will do your bidding without question, and be at your service any time you need me. Either way, I figure my life is over, so I will try to do the best with what little I have left to give."

"You make an interesting offer. It would be easy to make me permanent now. I just need a new name. You've already been treating me as something other than Elsa for some time now. It's amazing how much power such a little thing like a name actually has. While I don't yet have Elsa's powers, I can still take them afterwards, without harming her. It will just take a little longer. But having such a willing new toy to play with until then, that has my interest. Am I correct that you are essentially offering to be my slave?"

Elsa smiles as Anna just nods, looking at the floor.

"Very well Anna. I accept your terms. You will be my new plaything once I have a new name. From then on, the people of Arendelle will be safe from me, providing they don't rebel against me," grins the dark Elsa maliciously.

Anna just sits down in a chair, the hammer resting across her lap. "I've been thinking about possible new names for you for some time now. At least until Hazel warned me about the dangers of naming you. I still have some possibilities after discarding the less polite names. Would… would you be willing to accept the name 'Della'?

"Oh, ho! You're even offering a nice name too. Anna, you are a surprise. It's going to be a delight to break your remaining speck of free will. I accept the name. Your sister and the people of Arendelle will be safe, once you call me by that name. Until I can answer to it, the name won't truly be mine."

"I understand, Della," says Anna, nodding her head in defeat.

"I'm liking this more and more by the minute! Come here, Anna. You belong to me."

Anna rises and shuffles over to Della. Her shoulders sag in defeat, her feat make very small steps, and her eyes look hollow and tired. Quietly, she sits at Della's feet, where she indicates.

"When I go anywhere, you will come as well. When I sit, your place will be sitting at my feet unless I say otherwise. When I ask you to do something, I expect immediate obedience. Are these simple enough instructions for you?" At Anna's nod, Della continues "You are doing well my pet. I will be getting you a collar so you know your true place. We may be able to forgo the leash for now, IF you keep this up. Now, kiss my feet. One gentle kiss on each toe should do."

Anna moves to kneel facing Della's icy feet. Pausing, Anna speaks up. "Mistress Della?"

"Oh, I like your manners, my pet. What needs could you possibly have that I can ignore? Hmm?"

"Just one, mistress." With that, Anna slams the hammer she still carries into Della's right foot, shattering it. Off balance due to the missing foot, Della squeals as she falls to the ground. Seizing the moment, Anna smashes the hammer down on Della's shoulders and thighs. It doesn't take long before the arms and legs are broken off completely. "I only need to beat you, to keep my people safe, my mistress."

Anna moves to Della's head calmly and quietly. Her eyes are haunted and full of regret. "I couldn't beat you if you were able to disappear. I had to make you a permanent part of 'my world', as you put it. I wish I didn't have to do this, but this ends now."

Hesitating only slightly, Anna raises the hammer and slams it down hard. Della's cry of "NO!" is cut off as the hammer connects with her jaw. It takes two more weary swings to break the head into chunks. Anna pauses as the head cracks apart. Tears stream down her face and sobs wrack her shoulders. In frustration, Anna begins to pound into the icy torso, over and over. Her efforts often elicit grunts as she connects. As she works, she gives one final message to her dead mistress, punctuating each word with a hammer blow. "I'm sorry my mistress, but you were wrong. Killing does not get easier for me the more I do it."

Time passes as Anna's weary arms repeatedly hammer into the ice. Due to its magical properties, the ice melts slowly and is more resilient than normal. Eventually, gentle hands grab her wrists and take the hammer away. Anna had been pounding on water for some time, the ice completely melted. Looking up with a slightly vacant expression, she sees Kai holding her hammer. Several guards are standing near the doorway, staring uncomfortably. "You didn't come down, Your Highness. It's been almost three hours before I finally got back to you here. Are you… all right?"

Looking back down, she takes a moment to respond. "Am I all right? No. It's over though. Invite everyone back. I'll stay with Elsa."

Kai leaves the room for several minutes, while Anna settles in next to Elsa. Her body shows complete exhaustion both emotionally after having to deal with so much, and physically after her efforts with the hammer.

Upon his return, Kai asks again, "Miss Anna, are you alright?" His concern for her echoes in his voice and his eyes.

"She didn't hurt my body Kai, but I don't think I'll ever be alright."

"If I may ask, what happened?"

"She arrived while you were still crossing the courtyard. I wasn't ready, or so she thought. I only needed the hammer and to look beaten, the nails were a diversion. Looking beaten wasn't hard. I focused on the nails so she would think they were important, and she hid them before revealing herself. I remembered something she said earlier, when Hazel died. You can't fix an ice person without Elsa's magic. A snowman like Olaf can be put back together, but broken ice is forever when it is shattered. I realized she was using Elsa's body to listen to us plan, so I made a big deal of the nails. That was the first part of my trap."

"After she beat me, I made a deal with her for the safety of our people. In return for actively trying to make her permanent, she would keep the people of Arendelle safe. To sweeten the deal, I was to willingly submit to her will as a slave. She called me her pet and was 'going to break me'. I was to be the only person excluded from the safety of the deal. That was the second part of my trap. By making her permanent before she got Elsa's powers, she couldn't disappear when threatened. She couldn't run from my hammer." Anna pauses here to take a ragged breath, her eyes becoming even more haunted. "You walked in on the results of using the hammer."

Breaking down crying, Anna continues with a hollow look in her eyes. "I'll never be the same, and I'm definitely not alright. The scars you can't see will be on me for a very long time, and may never fade. Killing by accident, or even in a fit of anger, is easier to forgive. Cold blooded murder, planned before the act, in another thing entirely. Others may forgive me, but I'll never forgive myself. The worst part is that I attacked a part of Elsa, the one thing dearer to me than my own life. If I can do that, what else am I capable of?"

Suddenly Kristoff bursts into the room, concern all over his face. "Anna! Are you alright? I was so worried!"

"I'll live. Where have you been? Did you just get in?"

"I've been here since I carried you from Elsa's room to sleep in your own bed."

"That was you?"

"After moving you, I fell asleep in a chair in your room. I woke up before you did, and was on the way to the kitchens for a snack for both of us. Something hit me in the back of the head. When I came to, I was locked in the dungeon."

"You didn't get out of the castle when I evacuated it?"

"Never had the chance. The guards just found me and let me out. Otherwise, I would have been back a long time ago."

"We had guards roaming the castle, looking for issues," indicated Kai.

"Must not have checked the supposedly empty dungeon cells," replied Kristoff.

"I'm sorry Kristoff! I never even knew you came back to the castle. Everything was just happening so fast, I didn't realize… I-" Anna breaks off due to sobbing again, her energy lost to the moment.

Kristoff takes Anna into his arms and awkwardly comforts her, mostly in silence. Even he was at a loss on how to make Anna feel better.

"Hey, what about me?" comes a weak voice from the bed. "You guys are loud enough to wake the dead!"

Anna walks over to Elsa, making a noise halfway between a sob and a chuckle. "We'd have to be that loud to wake you up lately. Lazybones."

"Anna, you've obviously been through a lot while I've been in your room. From what I just heard you tell Kai, I know you're going to need some alone time to think and adjust. Also, from what I'm overhearing, if you ever need to take charge of the kingdom for any reason, the kingdom will be in good hands. You should know that I am very proud of you. The hell you just went through goes beyond what most monarchs face in their whole reign. Learn from it, but DON'T let it change you completely. There are always hard decisions to make while running a kingdom and it sounds like you have the ability to make them. Trust me; I couldn't be prouder of how you handled this. I don't know if I could have done as well, in your place."

Anna just nods before turning to Kai. "I need to have one of the guest rooms made ready. NOBODY is moving my sister until she is well enough to take charge again. Until then, it will be up to you and the council to handle any issues that arise. Unless Elsa becomes unconscious again, I need to be left alone. I need to think."

"At once, Your Highness," replies Kai in a soft voice. With a short bow, he turns and leaves the room.

Turning to Kristoff, she lays a hand gently on the side of his face. "I love you, but I – I need to be alone for a while to come to terms with what I've done. I'm sorry, but I won't be out for a while. You may find visiting with Pabbie and Bulda for a while is a good idea. They would love to see you. I promise, you will be one of the first people I seek out. I hope you still want to be around me when I come out, because I will not be the same person. I…" Anna looks down as words fail her.

"Hey, I'll always be here for you," says Kristoff before he kisses her cheek. "I'll always come when you need me."

Anna turns her head part way to look in Elsa's general direction, but cannot meet her eyes. "Elsa, you'll be the first one I talk to when I come out. I love you and I always will, but you're also the source of almost all of my concerns. I just need to get away for a while."

"I understand, perhaps more than anybody else ever could. I'll be here waiting for you as well. You've made it clear to everybody I'm not to go anywhere for a while. Take all the time you need. If you want to talk, you know where I am. The door is always open for you, twenty-four hours a day, especially since it is technically your room."

"Thank you," replies Anna with a small smile.

Without another word, Anna turns and slowly walks from the room without looking back. Kristoff and Elsa silently watch her go.

"Kristoff, I'm worried about her. She's putting on a brave face, but she's not taking this well at all. Her innocent view of the world has been lost. It was a cornerstone of her life, and it has been brutally ripped from her. I'll keep an eye on her if you go back to the mountains. If this is as bad as I think it is, one of us may need to step in whether she wants us to or not. All things considered, I may not be the best choice. If you're out of the castle, let me know how to contact you."

"Of course, Elsa. I won't be far away, I promise. Keep me up to date?"

"Of course. I'll be keeping both you and Kai up to date. I may be the worst choice to interrupt her solitude, depending on how she actually handles this. Somebody needs to know what to do if she won't accept my help."

A/N: Final chapter next to tie up a few loose ends. Short story overall, but it's my first work. Hope you're enjoying it thus far.


	7. Chapter 7

Too impatient to not post. Here's the last chapter. More notes at the end. :)

For the next several days, nobody sees the princess. She only unlocks the door for people bringing food. It rapidly becomes clear that Anna's normally enormous appetite has been lost. More dishes come back untouched than don't. Even then, only a minimum of food gets eaten. When Kai, Kristoff or Elsa knocks at her door, the only reply is silence. Anna wouldn't even talk to the servants bringing her food.

After a couple days, Elsa is allowed to leave the bed with her arm in a sling. The queen can often be found listening quietly at Anna's door. Most times, all she hears is muffled crying from inside the room. Nighttime is no better for Anna. The whole wing gets woken up several times a night from Anna screaming because of a nightmare. Regardless, Anna will not unlock the door for the people who want to comfort her.

On the sixth day after Elsa's release from bed rest, she figured enough was enough. To delay any longer wouldn't help Anna. Between Anna's behavior and the constant nightmares, things were not getting better. All she was doing was torturing herself. Elsa walked to Anna's door with a determined expression.

Knock. Knock. "Anna, please open the door."

Nothing.

"Anna, I'm not going away until I see you."

Nothing.

"If you won't open the door, I'll force my way in. What you are doing is not healthy and I'm worried. Trust me; I know this better than anybody. Please Anna, let me in."

After a few moments of silence, Elsa could hear Anna moving around. Finally, the slide lock on the door draws back, allowing the door to open. Pushing the door open slowly, Elsa looks around the room. In the dim light, Elsa can see a sitting room table with one chair pulled out. The full height mirror in the corner has huge cracks spreading out from where something hit it, but no pieces have fallen out yet. At a small stand near the mirror, Anna's brush lays untouched, a spider's web between it and the nearby mirror. Window curtains are drawn tightly closed, allowing very little light into the room. The bed is a mass of rumpled and dirty covers, many hanging down to the floor. A broken wash basin sits in another corner, where it appears to have been thrown. A stain is on one wall, with a food dish lying on the ground underneath.

By this time, Anna has sat down on the edge of the bed. Her hair is unkempt as are her clothes. In fact, they appear to be the same clothes she first wore into the room several days earlier. Untouched trays of food sit on the floor near the door.

Elsa walks slowly around Anna and carefully kneels in front of her. Getting a closer look at Anna's face in the dim light, she isn't sure which is worse, the puffy red eyes or the deep dark rings around them.

"Anna, talk to me."

"Why? It took you thirteen years and a frozen kingdom to get you to talk to me," whispers Anna.

"Anna, if you can't let it go, the feelings will eat you up from inside. Please Anna. Let me help," whispers Elsa. The hurt from Anna's comment was masked by the obvious concern mirrored in her face and soft spoken words.

"I can't get their faces out of my mind. The guard's mangled face, Hazel's shattered body and watching her eyes frost over, and – and hammering YOUR face until it became thousands of ice shards." Anna starts a new round of sobbing as she continues. "I was careless, and it cost innocent lives. One of them, I really grew to care about in our short time together. She trusted me, defended me, and I let her down. Before she died, she THANKED me for trusting her. I see her every time I go to sleep, saying she trusted me and asking why I let her die. I even let that physician die by acting too slow. I don't even know his name!"

"Anna-"

"The worst is when I k-killed your alter ego. That wasn't carelessness or an accident. It was cold blooded, calculated, premeditated murder of my sister. I see her every night as well, congratulating me on a well thought out killing, my murder of her. The ONLY reason it worked is that I appealed to her ego! I made it so she couldn't disappear, then I smashed her arms and legs to make her helpless. Then I smashed the head and body, I beat her – you – to death. And then I just kept on beating the body-"

"Anna, bad things happen. Sometimes you have no control over it. My evil self probably arranged it so that no matter what you did, an innocent got killed. Hazel was your protector, you told me that yourself. To get to you, my other self would have to remove her somehow."

"In everything you did, you worked for the best interests of the people of Arendelle. While you didn't physically sacrifice yourself this time, you did sacrifice your heart and your innocence for our people. It doesn't make it any easier to handle, but only ONE person blames you for what you did. That person IS you."

"I should have been quicker, or done more –"

"How?" interrupts Elsa. You evacuated the castle of everybody you could, paired up guards to make accidents harder to happen, and increased patrols. You took personal control of each and every situation. Your solutions were reasonable and worked. If it wasn't for my dark side, you would have had no problems controlling this."

Anna just sits on the edge of the bed without responding, looking doubtful.

"Look Anna, you need to see the positive side of this as well. How many lives were saved by your actions? How many of the people are not scarred for life because you had the courage to act? How many people don't have to mourn her victims? Focus on that and move on, or you'll kill yourself from the inside. Please think on this."

The queen waits for her sister to respond, and continues talking when she doesn't. "I have things I need to take care of, but I'll be back at nightfall. You won't have to say anything to me if you don't want to. I'll stay with you as long as I can. I – I need you, as much as you need me. I want my sister back, and I'm not willing to wait another thirteen years."

Elsa stands up and walks out the door, pausing in the doorway to look back. Anna hadn't moved except to stare at the floor in front of her. As promised, Elsa returned at nightfall, scared she would be locked out by Anna.

Knock. Knock. "Anna?"

Nothing.

Pushing on the door after not getting a response, Elsa is relieved it wasn't locked. Opening the door enough to enter, Elsa can see Anna on the bed leaning against the headboard. Anna appears to be fighting falling asleep; the haunted look still firmly embedded in her eyes.

Quietly, Elsa walks in. In her good arm, she carries a basin of warm water, a washcloth and towel over her shoulder. Without a word, she places the basin on the nightstand. With great care, Elsa slowly washes Anna's face, arms, and legs. Once complete, Elsa takes the basin and towels out of the room.

When she returns, she is carrying two nightgowns. After helping Anna change, Elsa changes into her nightgown. Rather than creating one from ice, she wears a normal nightgown. It is a difficult task with only one arm working properly.

Taking Anna by the hand and leading her to sit in a chair, Elsa starts the long process of brushing Anna's matted and dirty hair. Finally, after about an hour, Elsa finishes and crouches down in front of Anna so they are face to face.

"Come to bed love, I'm here for you."

Nodding, Anna stands up and turns to the bed. For a moment, she just stands there staring at the bed with a fearful look in her eyes. Elsa leads her back to the bed and eases Anna into it with soft words of encouragement. Elsa climbs into bed behind her sister and wraps the younger girl in her arms as best she can. Silently, she just holds her as Anna cries herself to sleep.

Elsa has a very rough time as Anna wakes up from various nightmares that first night. The first couple times, Anna clings to her like a lost child. Elsa silently ignores the pain lancing from her shoulder as Anna grasps her in fear. The third nightmare, Anna pushes Elsa away and stumbles out of the bed. From the look on Anna's face, you would think Elsa had grown another head. It took just over twenty minutes of gentle coaxing to get Anna back into bed, and longer still to get her to sleep. All in all, neither of the girls slept much that night.

The next day pretty well sets Elsa's routine for the following several days. First thing in the morning, Elsa helps Anna clean herself up, starting with either a sponge bath or a full bath. Next, she would brush and braid Anna's hair. Elsa has to make use of her injured arm for braiding her hair, as she doesn't feel Anna is ready for other visitors yet. She is careful not to let Anna see how much the use of her arm actually hurts.

Next comes breakfast together, where Elsa has to feed Anna almost every bite like a small child. Elsa stays in the room until lunch, either in silence or in a monologue about trivial things happening outside the room. Any responses from Anna are short and monotone, when she responds at all.

After lunch, Elsa leaves the room to handle any personal matters or any important issues that must be addressed by the queen. Kai is a great help in selecting the most important issues, and handling the rest in conjunction with the ruling council. She is careful to ALWAYS return before suppertime.

After supper, but well before bedtime, she tries to draw Anna into talking about how she feels. Even when she can't get a response from the younger girl, Elsa usually winds up holding her as she cries. At bedtime, Elsa always helps her change, brushes out her braids, and cuddles up close to hold her as she sleeps.

It takes about another week for Anna to really open up to her sister in the evenings. Elsa can never be sure if Anna will be apologizing for every little thing, or if Anna will be shouting at her because of her alter ego. Regardless of Anna's actions, she always shows a calm face. Some of Anna's comments are like daggers to her heart, but she NEVER lets it show. Once Anna does open up, she notes Anna is responding more often in the morning talks, and the nightmares start to decrease.

Other improvements also occur, like Kai and Kristoff being allowed into the room to talk. Elsa is VERY thankful of Kristoff taking over the morning and evening hair brushing sessions. Elsa, Kai, and Kristoff decide that it is best if only Elsa is to try to draw out Anna's feelings. The others will only be supportive and discuss trivial matters, unless Anna decides to open up to them. Elsa makes no secret to Anna about sharing their discussions with the two men, but also indicates she will keep certain details from them when Anna requests it.

Only one visit is out of this pattern, when Kai and Kristoff come by together to discuss one of Anna's experiences.

Knock. Knock. "Miss Anna, can Kristoff and I come in to discuss a sensitive matter?"

"Do we have to?" inquires Anna.

"It may be important for you, or we wouldn't disturb you," replies Kristoff.

Slowly, the door opens and Anna peers out at them uncertainly. After a moment, she motions them in. The two men enter and walk to the table. Anna motions for them to sit, but Kai declines. "You may need the seat more than me, considering our topic." Anna shoots him a worried look before she and Kristoff sit down. Kai goes to stand near Kristoff.

"Anna, we've been discussing the time that Elsa's evil clone tried to kill Elsa herself. There were some things that didn't make sense to us, and we couldn't clear it up with Elsa either. Kai and I don't think Elsa was in as much danger as it seemed."

"We hate to be the ones to bring up bad memories, especially right now. After our discussions, we feel that the meeting was staged," added Kai.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the biggest thing giving us the idea it was staged was the method used to kill Elsa. She killed the physician outright. Considering her morals, she had no remorse about any of her actions, including murder. Why didn't she just kill Elsa with the dagger? Why use such a slow method? Why wait for you to arrive before she appeared to take more action?"

"What Kristoff means is that she would have killed Elsa with the dagger, if this was a serious attempt. We could only see a few other options. Either it was another distraction, an initial attempt to torment you, or YOU were the real target," clarified Kai.

"We feel that if Hazel wasn't with you, you would have been attacked while you attended to your sister. Even if you survived, help would not be close at hand. In hindsight, we think you were being manipulated in that meeting, maybe even in other meetings as well. We thought it may put Hazel's loyalty into question, but her dying words would indicate she was as loyal as she seemed."

Anna nodded before saying "That may explain what Della said as she disappeared. I could have sworn she said 'interesting'."

"That may have been a reaction to Hazel changing sides unexpectedly. She may not have anticipated that possibility. We may never know," said Kristoff.

"Anyway, it's something to think about. We'll leave you to digest this possibility." Kai casts a meaningful glance at Kristoff. "We are always here if you need us, and you are always in our thoughts."

"Thank you," replies Anna as the men get ready to leave.

"Don't be a stranger, OK?" asks Kristoff as he gives her a hug.

"I'll try," whispers Anna, with a catch in her voice.

By Elsa's third week in the room, Anna is changing her own clothes, eating full meals on her own, and opening up directly to Kristoff and Kai. While nightmares still persist, they are much less vivid and not every night. Anna even starts allowing Elsa and Kristoff to take her on short trips around the castle and nearby areas of town, which greatly improves her mood. Anna seems to really want to go on these trips before the week is done.

In one trip, Elsa and Kristoff walk her out of the castle and then stop.

"What is it?" asks Anna hesitantly.

Both Elsa and Kristoff look uncertain as Elsa answers. "We have a surprise for you that we know you will appreciate. We just … aren't sure if you are ready for it.

"What do you mean?" asks Anna, her face starting to show fear.

"It's not a bad thing, but we weren't sure if now was too soon. Look, I don't think we'll ever get to showing you unless we just take you. It may cause you some pain inside, but it should also help allow you to move on," says Kristoff nervously.

"I don't understand…" says Anna uncertainly.

"Come with us," says Elsa as she takes Anna's hand. Anna gets more and more uneasy as she realizes where they are heading.

"Please tell me we aren't going to the graveyard?!" cries Anna.

"Actually, yes," says Kristoff. "We have two things you will eventually have to see there. Remember, both of us are here for you, OK?"

Nodding, Anna clings tightly to Elsa's hand as they enter the graveyard. Walking up the left side, she sees the memorials for knights who died in the service of the crown. Eventually they come to a new plot, with a new headstone. Elsa pauses in front of this grave and puts her arm around Anna. 'Here lies Sir Tomas Evan Echart, he gave his life trying to protect Princess Anna and has earned his place of honor.'

"You told me you never knew the guard's name who tried to help you against Marshmallow. This is him. We knighted him after he died, and gave him a place of honor. His oldest child is just two years old now and they have no other family willing to assist them. His only remaining immediate family will be taken care of by the crown, until his two children are grown to eighteen years of age and can support themselves and their mother," said Elsa quietly.

Anna nods and turns to Elsa. "Thank you, this is beautiful."

"There is more to see, when you're ready," says Kristoff.

Anna stares at the grave for a few minutes silently, before nodding to Kristoff and Elsa. Quietly, they lead Anna to the family memorials. Situated right after their parents is a new marker. Elsa walks up to stand right next to it. This time, it's Kristoff who has an arm around Anna. 'Here lies Princess Hazel, our youngest sister. She lived her life with dignity, honor and bravery. We owe you more than you will ever know.'

"Princess Hazel?" asks Anna quietly as she starts to cry.

"She was a part of me at one time, so technically, we can say she was a princess. I wish I could have known her, as she had a big effect on your life in only hours. We figured you would need something like this to come to, and couldn't think of a better place to lay her to rest."

Anna stands there hugging Kristoff, still crying quietly. After a moment, Elsa's words seem to sink in and she goes to hug Elsa.

"Ow, Anna! Gently please!"

"S-sorry. Thank you, both of you. This means a lot. Especially Hazel's… place. Thank you for accepting her."

"How could I not? She was there for you when I couldn't be. That means a lot to me too. She didn't just deserve this, she EARNED it helping you," replied Elsa.

"Thank you." Tears still roll down Anna's cheeks, but this time they are happy tears. They spend some time standing there discussing Hazel, before the trio walk back to the castle. While the mood is solemn, there are smiles on all their faces.

During the fourth week, Elsa and Anna move back to their separate rooms. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff start taking meals together in Elsa's dining area. Only occasionally does the haunted look show in her eyes now. During one such meal, Anna goes to the door and calls Kai in as well. Other servants are dismissed for a while so Anna can speak to the three of them alone.

Taking a deep breath, Anna starts to speak. "I wanted to thank each of you for your help over the last while. My behavior hasn't been the best, and you've all been very understanding. I don't think I could have gotten through this without your help."

"Kai, you stood by me while I was getting battered down and was losing my will. At my worst, you gave me the strength to continue and rekindled my dying hope. The people of Arendelle owe you more than they will likely ever realize, and I believe I owe you my life. I am forever in your debt." Taking the big man in a warm hug, Anna says "Thank you for everything."

Kai gives her a light hug back before replying. "Miss Anna, these halls would be barren without you. I think I speak for all the castle staff when I say everybody would miss you as much as her Majesty. It was a pleasure to be of assistance."

Turning to Kristoff, Anna continues. "I haven't treated you very well throughout this, but you still stood by me like a rock. You supported me, regardless of anything I've said or done. Knowing that you were there to keep me grounded during my emotional storm is beyond any thanks I can give. Thank you anyway, you big lug!"

Kristoff rises to hug Anna as he says "Hey, I'd do anything for my favorite girl. No offence intended, Elsa."

"None taken," replies Elsa with a smile.

Finally, Anna turns to her sister. "I think you've had it hardest in all this. Knowing your injury was allowing your powers to act up, people hurt or killed, and then having to lead me from a very dark place was very hard to do. I was in no condition to support you through it, but still you held your head high. I've held you close one minute only to push you away unexpectedly the next. All in all, you've supported me as much as you could. Your words when you woke up after beating Della gave me something to cling to and helped rekindle a hope I thought was completely dead. I couldn't ask for a more caring sister."

"Hey, you saved me too, multiple times if you count after the coronation. I think I got the better part of the deal. I have one request though. If you want to hug me, you have to be a great deal gentler than you were with the boys."

"Deal," says Anna as she embraces her sister carefully.

"Does this mean I get my 'feisty pants' back?" asks Kristoff.

"Soon," chuckles Anna. "We're getting closer every day."

"I think you're doing very well, Miss Anna. This less impulsive side of you as a definite improvement, in my opinion."

"Thank you, Kai."

Turning back to Elsa, they just smile at each other and hug again. "Don't think I wouldn't hit you with a hammer if you get out of line, dear sister!" Anna says with a grin.

"Wouldn't DREAM of it!" responds the queen, grinning back.

"Thank the gods!" replies Kristoff, which generates laughter from all four of them.

A/N: For those that wondered, Kristoff was an arc I decided not to follow. The idea worked, but I want happy with the results. Originally, 'Elsa' was going to kidnap him and bring him up when Anna raised her hammer to break her jaw. Couldn't quite make it work to my satisfaction. He was one of those 'many steps ahead' Elsa mentioned in chapter 6.

Many thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and those who added my to their favorites!


End file.
